Issei's Strange Life as a Human
by EMIYA KURO
Summary: Human's have been preyed on by the supernatural for far too long. So Alaya decided to take action. Issei's life takes a drastic turn.
1. Betrayal

Issei Hyoudou. A pervert of the highest order but he had a pure heart as well. Something that is supposed to be impossible. A paradox. Yet Hyoudou Issei did it anyway. He was one of the gentlest souls in existence and as the will of mankind, I shall guard him against all sides whether they be devils or angels.

At the present moment, Hyoudou Issei was at the end of his date with Yuuma Amano. It was his first date and he poured his heart and soul into it to make it a perfect date. ' I Shall not leet such a pure soul suffer. Not when I can Do something about it.'

(Issei PoV)

"It sure was fun today."

Yuuma-chan smiles, the fountain behind her.

Kuu! Damn, she's cute. The sunset which is behind her gave a good atmosphere.

"Hey, Ise-kun."

"What is it, Yuuma-chan?"

"There is something I want to do to celebrate our first date. Can you listen to my wish?"

Oh yeah. It's here!

This is it! This must be it!

The smell of my breath! Check! Mentally prepared! Check! My heart is beating so fast~!

"W-What is the w-wish you want?"

I made such a dumb mistake after coming so far…

She then says it to me clearly.

"Will you die for me?"

...

...Eh? What was that?

"...Eh? That is...huh, sorry, can you repeat that again? I think there's something wrong with my ears."

I must have heard it wrong.

That's what I thought. That must be it. So I ask her again.

But...

"Will you die for me?"

She clearly says it to me again. While laughing.

Her words didn't make any sense. The moment I was about to say "That's so funny, Yuuma-chan" with a smile...

FLAP

Black wings appear from her back.

She then starts to flap her wings. The black feathers float in the air and then drop down to my feet.

What is that?

Eh? Certainly, Yuuma-chan is cute like an angel, but…

Angel? No, there's no way that can be true.

Is it some kind of act?

My beautiful girlfriend who is currently flapping her wings while the sun sets behind her. It looks like a scene from a fantasy story.

"It was fun. The short time I spent with you. It was like playing house with a little child."

Yuuma-chan's voice was so very cold. Her tone is like an adult's. Her mouth is forming a cold, cruel smile.

(3rd person Pov)

Raynare prepares her light spear and hurls it at Issei who was still standing in shock. Unable to comprehend what was happening.

A glowing Flower shaped shield,seven-layered, appeared in front of Issei stoping the glowing spear in its tracks.

"RHO AIAS" a loud voice boomed throughout the air.

"What? Is that his sacred gear? Did I waste my time on this for a shield type sacred gear? Someones gonna pay for this. I was told that this kid was a threat but it seems that was wrong." Raynare, angry at her wasted time, flapped and flew back to the church. Leaving Issei shellshocked and staring at the shield.

Issei unable to believe it was real poked the shield as he came out of his shock.

The moment Issei touched it, it slowly dissolved and turned into pink particles before flowing into the ring finger of his right hand.

"AAAAH" Issei jumped back in shock and fell on his but wondering what the fuck happened to him. Before Kiba came out of hiding and knocked Issei out with a strike at the back of his head.

"Buchou will need to know about this," Kiba said receiving a nod from Koneko who followed right behind him. Unkown to any them once they dropped him off in his house and left, his body glowed with special markings before vanishing as if they never existed in the first place.

In another universe, this would be the day where young Issei would be Betrayed and the start of his new life as a prisoner bound to his master. But this time he was returned home safe and sound and would wake up questioning if such a crazy day actually happened. Had something offensive been used to keep issei safe the Red Devil would no doubt be trying to bring him under her control. This time however it was not so believing that issei posed no threat. They did not know that he was the red dragon emperor and neither did they know of the power that his pure heart possessed.

This was an idea that just popped into my head if you don't like it politely ask you to get lost without flaming. I however accept and even welcome constructive criticism. If you liked it please give a rating and leave a comment below, let me know if you want me to continue it.


	2. The Birth of a Master

(Dreamscape)

Issei was floating in a blue ocean like liquid.

There were strange objects floating everywhere but one of them particularly stood out. It looked like a mix between the model of an atom and the solar system. Except it glowed blue in colour. And the rings Revolved around the orb.

"Where am I? Is this a dream? The Afterlife?" Issei spoke to himself.

("Neither child, this is the space that I created in order to speak with you.") The orb glowed

"Okay... So what am I doing here and Yuuma-chan was she?"Issei questioned.

("Yes, child, she was real. She is what is known as a fallen angel.") the orb replied. ("And so are the other myths and legends you have read or heard about. After all, even all stories have at least a grain of truth to them.")( "but that's not why I called you here for, tell me Issei Hyoudou what is your dream?")

"TO BE A HAREM KING!"

("Before that.") the orb replied. ("Before your dream to be harem king, tell me do you remember Irina Shidou?")

"Yeah, kind of hard to forget him."

("It's actually her")

"Come again?"

("It's her, Irina Shidou is not a boy she is a girl.")

Hearing this issei mind froze to a halt. "There's no way!"

("Yes way") the orb sounded amused ("And do you remember your promise?")

"Yeah, I remember, we were going to be heroes in the future." Issei reminisced.

("And but you should understand you can't save everyone right?")

"NO way, I'm definitely saving everyone as a hero"

("and what about the villain?")

("Then I will remove all the villains and make sure no one has a reason to be a villain anymore.")

"..."

("...")

"..."

("...")

"..."

("...")

"..."

("...")

"..."

("...")

"..."

("...")

"..."

("I see, you are as stubborn as HE is")

("Tell me if I give you powers to be a hero what would you do with it?")the orb questioned

"If you can give me superpowers then I will become a superhero obviously."

("But you can't be out there fighting crime and saving people all the time. Your body needs rest you have school, and you have a life. You can't save everyone Issei Hyoudou")

"THEN WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME THIS?"

The orb continued as if nothing happened. ("At least not by yourself.")

"What?"

("What if you lead a superhero team?" )

"And who is going to join my team? All the girl hate me anyway" Issei sniffled

("I shall give you heroes, Heros of the past, I shall guide you through the summoning process but it is up to you to command them")

"So who am I going to be fighting? Some kind of bond villain!? or maybe the mafia!? Drug dealers!? Secret corrupt government officials!? ALIENS!?" Issei shook in excitement."

("Perhaps, in time, you do remember who tried to kill you yes?") Isseis mood plummeted and that. ("There are several beings like that who take advantage of and kill innocent humans just because they can. The number of heroes has reduced as time passed. So, I am going to summon, give you access to your first Hero, they shall teach you what it means to be a leader and will help train you if you ask them. These heroes are spirits of the past so as long as you survive they will not die permanently, they would simply return and await you to summon them again. That's it for now, however, you have been asleep long enough. It is time for you to wake up.)

"Wait I still have... " Issei couldn't finish his statement as he was forcibly woken up. He sat up straight panting and sweating. "Whew, that was a crazy dream.

"It's not a dream Master." Issei turned around to see a woman with a sheathed katana in front of her. "So you are the master who has summoned me." I am servant Saber and I have come in response to your summons."


	3. First Servant

Issei stared at the young woman wearing a pink kimono, who in return stared back.

(Think Okita's Base Outfit)

"..."

"Who are you? And what are you doing in my room?" Issei asked his tone dry as the Sahara Desert.

"Ah, Good morning master, my name is Okita Souji. Saber class servant, have answered your summons," said Okita with a bit of excitement.

"Wait, you're Okita Souji? I thought Okita Souji was a man, not a beautiful lady?" Issei said in confusion as he recalled what he learnt about Okita in history.

"Some Legends do indeed describe me as a man, master. But I assure you that I am indeed a woman." Okita said as a faint pink dusted her cheeks. She had never been complimented in such a way before.

"You know it feels kind of awkward to call me Master you know, there's no need for this master-servant stuff. My name is Issei, all my friends call me Ise. Feel free to call me that." Issei said scratching his cheek in embarrassment.

"Very well, as you wish Ise-dono. Yes, that sounds much better. I shall call you that henceforth. Ise-dono."

"Oh, come on drop the dono crap already. Just call me Ise." Issei said groaning.

"That shall not do Issei-dono. You are the bearer of the holy grail and Alaya shiki's chosen. That means you are a mankind's champion and you shall be referred to with respect." said Okita stubbornly gazing straight into his eyes to let him know just how serious she was.

Seeing that she wouldn't give up anytime soon he tried to compromise.

"At least please call me Ise when we are alone. We are friends, right?"

 _Friends? Her Master wished to be her friend? She had never been summoned with a master that wanted her friendship. He certainly was odd, wasn't he? Not that was a bad thing. He would be her first friend._

"Very well Ise," she said as her face lit up with a bright smile adorning her face that expressed her joy.

"Issei, wake up young man or you may be late for school," said Mrs Hyoudou as she knocked and opened the door.

All three of them were silent for a few seconds before Mrs Hyoudou ran down the stairs screaming. And Issei came down as well followed by Okita.

"Dear, Issei brought a Girl home. "

Mr Hyoudou who was reading the newspaper had tears in his eyes.

"Our issei actually brought a Girl home?" he said wide-eyed in disbelief as he looked over to Okita who was standing just beside Issei. That was further reinforced when he took out his glasses and began cleaning it with his shirt before putting it back on and looking closely.

The man's voice quivered in joy as the couple looked at each other "You know what this means?" Mr Hyoudou asked.

"GRANDCHILDREN," they said, as they both screamed for joy at the impossibility of Issei bringing a Girl home.

"Oi, have more faith in me!" and so the Hyoudou family dissolved into chaos.

Sometime later...

Issei was walking to school with Okita following behind him.

"I am really sorry about my parent's actions today," Issei said scratching his head in embarrassment.

 _Damn it the first really friendly girl that talks to me and my first hero on the team and my parents already spoiled it._

 _"_ It's alright Issei. I don't mind," she said covering her mouth with her sleeve stifling her giggle causing Issei to pout. Which caused her to burst into laughter. 

She could relax around him. He was an honest soul and it showed. She could get used to serving under him.

"Oh, come to think of it can you do that Astralization thing? Because I'm pretty sure they won't allow you inside unless you are a student or staff."

"Of course, Ise-dono. Okita shall watch over you and make sure you are safe. No harm shall befall you as long as I remain standing." said Okita before dissolving into particles of light and completely vanishing.

But for Issei who had the Holy grail inside him, he could still sense her presence as he began to see other students making their way.

 _'Just in time, I'm counting on you Okita-chan.'_

 _'Of course, leave it to me master. No demon shall get near you without your knowledge.'_

And so Hyoudou Issei and his first servant entered the devil's den.


	4. Busted?

Today was quite an unusual day.

Why do you ask? For some reason,

Issei did not peek today.

Yes you heard it.

NO the world is not ending.

NO pigs did not grow wing's and start flying.

Yes I'm sure.

Don't believe it?

When Motohama and Matsuda invited him along he refused much to the shock of the class. Matsuda said that he was an imposter and Motohama agreed. Murayama and Katase believed that it was a ploy to let down their guard. What they did not know was the reason that issei did not peek was that Okita seemed to release a lot of anger when the duo invited him. So Issei rejected them thinking that Okita was angry at him. This lessened Okita's anger a fair bit.

"It's Good to know that Issei-dono is a decent man who does not prey on innocent women," Okita said nodding to herself. If only she knew the truth. Issei has to be very careful to avoid her wrath.

Issei Gulped upon hearing this sweat dripping from his forehead.

Not a moment later Kiba entered the class.

"Excuse me? Hyoudou Issei? The president of the Occult Research club wishes to speak with you."

"Kiba-san?"

"What does he want with Hyoudou?"

"Noooooooooo Kiba-kun is going to be corrupted."

Okita stepped beside issei ready for anything. 'Master I sense that this Kiba san has demonic energies in him. What shall we do.'

'Demonic energies? Is he a demon?'

'It is a very high possibility.'

'Well he hasn't attacked me yet but just be ready. I knew the damn Handsome was suspicious'.

Issei got up and faced Kiba. "Now?"

"Yes, please if you're not busy right now," Kiba said with a bright smile.

Issei steeled himself "Alright lead the way."

The moment Issei and Kiba and Okita left the latter still in spirit form right beside issei ready to materialize in an instant, the class descended into a pandemonium. Issei almost felt sorry for Kiba. Almost being the keyword.

"I almost feel sorry for you. Do you have to deal with that every day?" Issei said curiosity tinged his voice.

"Fortunately not always. Most of my time is spent is the club so I am fairly safe." Kiba said giving a small chuckle.

As they reached the club Okita picked up several demonic mana signatures. 'Issei-dono. I sense several demonic signatures inside the room, I advise that we retreat this is likely to be a trap.' Okita informed through their link.

'They haven't attacked us yet Okita-chan, so we will give them a chance but be ready just in case.'.

'Understood' Okita thought sharply resting her hands on the hilt of her Katana ready to defend her master at a moments notice.

Kiba knocked on the door. "Buchou, I've brought Issei."

"Come in" came Rias's voice as he opened it and led us to a fancy couch.

"Please take a seat Issei-kun," said Rias turning towards Issei in her fancy chair.

"Tell me, do you remeb-" Rias couldn't finish her sentence as Koneko interrupted her.

"Buchou someone is here," Koneko said warily. Looking towards Issei's general direction as if trying to find something.

Issei began to sweat a bit as Koneko kept looking around trying to find out what she was sensing. As a Nekoshou her senses were extremely sharp but her ability to sense magical energy was even higher.

"What do you mean Koneko?" Rias asked tensing up as Kiba and Akeno seemed to tense up as well.

'Master, what should we do?' Okita questioned.

Issei weighed his options, steeled himself and decided to-

Mwuahahahaha Evil cliffhanger is here, *cough, cough, wheeze*


	5. ORC? Servant?

"Speech"

'Telepathy'

Issei sighed and admitted. "I didn't think you would be able to sense her."

Rias narrowed her eyes at that. "What exactly do you mean?" she asked annoyed.

"Come out Saber!"

The moment Issei gave the command a blue hue formed next to him and slowly became a beautiful pink-haired woman with silver eyes, with her hands on her Katana ready to be drawn should any harm come to her master.

Kiba created a sword and took a stance. Koneko equipped her glows in an instant Akeno didn't have any outward changes but she prepared her magic just in case.

Okita narrowed her silver eyes analyzing each of them ready to strike them down in an instant. Determining them to be a threat she began to draw her katana and stepped in front of Issei in response before Issei put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Saber, remember, they have not attacked us, yet." Issei reminded her but she remained silent hesitant to withdraw. A few tense seconds passed between both parties before Okita sheathed her katana but and returned to Issei's side. Ready to intervene should anything go wrong.

"Understood Issei-dono however, this does not change the fact they are dangerous and not human. I am your Servant and it is my honour and duty to protect your body and soul."

Rias choose this moment to interrupt. "Alright. I want to know what's going on. Saber-san was it? I wish to ask why you have entered my territory without permission." she said crossing her hands across her chest as Kiba dissolved his demonic sword.

"Kouh is my territory and I am responsible for it. If someone from any faction wishes to enter Kouh they must inform me as soon as they arrive."

"Excuse me what do you mean by factions?" Issei asked interrupting Rias's tirade.

"Yes, I would like to know as well. " Okita added.

"Are you not from a faction?" Rias asked confusion evident on her face.

'What shall we do Issei-dono?' Okita questioned telepathically looking to Issei for his Decision.

'We shall tell them what happened.' Okita was about to object but Issei continued 'but not everything!'

* * *

Issei and, Okita were sitting on the couch facing Kiba and Koneko as Akeno served them tea.

"This tea is pretty good Akeno-san." Issei complimented while sipping his tea. Okita remained Silent, however.

"So Saber-san was summoned from your sacred gear as your servant? However, I've never seen such a sacred gear before." Rias said as she sipped her tea."The only sacred gear that comes close to it is Annihilation Maker. It is said that Annihilation Maker allows the user to create any living being he or she can imagine."

"No way that's too OP!" Issei exclaimed.

"Yes, that's why you were targeted. More will likely come after you." Rias said Assuming that Annihilation Maker was his sacred gear. Little did she know. It was **THE SEHAI!**

"Aren't you the owner or something? Can't you stop them?"

m

"Unfortunately, I can't. At least not without risking the restart of the great war." Rias paused taking a sip before she continued. "If I were to attack them without enough evidence the other factions may consider it an act of war."

Issei looked dejected.

"Don't worry Issei-dono, I shall protect you with my life. None shall harm a hair on your body while I am alive. You can also summon more Servants if you need Issei-dono." Okita said trying to cheer Issei up.

"However there is a way for me to offer protection," Rias said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I could offer you a place in my peerage Issei-kun. You'd fall under the protection of the Gremory-clan"

Issei chuckled. "No, Thank you Rias-san."

"May I ask why?"

"I'd rather like being a human, while becoming a devil sounds nice and all. I'd rather like staying human." Issei said awkwardly scratching his head.

Rias sighed. "Well, you could consider joining the occult research club then? I highly doubt anyone would be foolish enough to attack us directly."

"Thanks, Rias-san I shall take you up on that offer."

"Please, just call me Rias or Buchou." Rias smiled "Now I believe you have a class to get to. Issei-kun"

"Oh, Right. Thanks a lot for the tea Akeno-san. and for letting me join the club Buchou." Issei gave each of them a short bow before leaving.

As the door shut behind Okita and Issei Rias sighed.

"So, he rejected the great Onee-sama, Ufufufu," Akeno said trying to lighten the mood and she was successful.

"Akeno!" Rias exclaimed embarrassed. "I didn't confess to him.!"

"That's an oddly specific denial, I didn't say you confessed to him Buchou. I just said he rejected you. Ufufufu"

"AKENOOOO!"

* * *

"Man, that was tiring. I thought for sure they were going to kill me." Issei sighed tired.

"Issei dono, do not worry. As long I am by your side I shall make sure no-one shall lay a finger on you with ill intent, you are one of my precious friends. and I shall not let anyone hurt Issei-dono."

"Thanks a lot, Okita-chan," he said giving her a gentle smile, Okita smiled back feeling at ease now that her master was comfortable.

All in all, it was a good day.

Okita switched to astral state and followed him as Issei headed back to class. For the last class before heading home...

Neither of them knew that it was merely the beginning.

 _ **Interesting... Humanities champion eh? ... I've never had such a strange partner before... I look forward to meeting you and seeing what path you take partner... Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz... .**_


	6. Chapter 6

"HA!"

*THWACK*

"No cursing Issei-dono."

It's been two days since Issei had first summonedOkita Sōji; captain of the First Unit of the Shinsengumi, a public order organization that was most active in the Kyoto of the Edo period's closing days.

Even among the Shinsengumi, which was feared as a band of master swordsmen, the one admired as the strongest genius swordsman was Okita.

Yesterday Alaya activated Issei-dono's Magic core within his dreams...

Apparently, Issei-dono had the blood of dragons within him. The amount of energy she received skyrocketed almost to the point of bursting...

However, Issei-dono's body needed to adjust to the new influx of Mana and so the next summoning was delayed.

She was currently facing Issei on the Kendo mat in the nearby dojo as Issei asked for her help to get stronger...So she decided to teach him the only way she knew how to... with the sword...

She smiled gently as she watched Issei-dono get up again picking up his Bokuto. Issei-dono may not be a genius like her but his tenacity is something to be admired.

"Again Sensei!" Issei got up again bruises covering his body. Truly her master had the will of a dragon.

She would train him as long as he wishes..perhaps he might even surpass her one day? That was certainly a nice thought...

She widened her stance and responded to the request with a sudden thrust of her bokuto knocking Issei's bokuto out of his hand as Issei's training continued.

"No cursing Issei-kun." She gave a small giggle as she gently applied the cream over his bruises.

"Why did you have to hit so hard Okita-chan?" he whined.

"You did ask for training did you not Issei? I was training you the way I was trained."

"So I can be as strong as Okita-chan?" Issei asked excitement clear in his voice.

"Hai."

"AWESOME" He jumped only to begin cursing again as he hit a bruise again...

Okita shook her head. Her Master, no her friend was a bumbling idiot at times but also very sharp in others...

While she continued to nurse issei's bruise her mind began to wander to what she found within her dream cycles...

Issei-dono was really lonely. He had no friends he could trust his back to and the only reason he acted like a perverted buffoon was in hopes that at least the two utter buffoons named Motohama and Matsuda would not abandon him yet even that was met with no success. They abandoned him everytime they got caught and took advantage of Issei-kun's kindnesses.

Her hands tightened nearly crushing the cream bottle at the thought before she calmed down and continued to apply the ointment.

When she confronted him about it his eyes didn't show fear. Just resignation and loneliness thinking that she would now leave him.

It shattered her heart.

She enveloped him in a tight hug and promised him to never leave his side.

Issei was shocked and tears rolled down his face as cried in silence his body limp.

"Hey Okita-chan, you alright?" A hand on her shoulder brought her back from her daydream.

"I'm fine Issei-kun." She reassured him honestly he was a worrywart always worrying about her. She was a heroic spirit for god's sake...

Issei looked at her as if searching for something before he gave her a bright smile. "Come on it's almost dinner time you know how mom gets if we miss dinner."

Indeed Mrs. Hyoudou would sulk in the corner for quite a while if they missed dinner...but it was also a nice thing...The Hyoudou family were very emotional and open once you get to know them. She wondered what Mrs. Hyoudou was going to make for dinner. She hoped they had something sweet...She glanced at a roof a building as she left the dojo, she was sure someone was watching someone who wished to harm Issei-kun.

Her eyes narrowed as she turned around to follow Issei, she was going to have to keep an eye open, she could not wait to get home and get the summoning ritual over with after dinner.

Dinner was a short affair. Once Mr and Mrs Hyoudou went to bed it was time for the Summoning ritual to begin.

As she stood beside Issei-kun she couldn't help but wonder about the servant he would summon.

What class would they be?

Would they be a Man or a woman?

"Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the Archduke of contracts to the cornerstone.

The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg.

The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate."

The summoning circle appeared underneath him as he finished the first part of the Incantation. It's sigils glowing a Bright blue.

Shut (fill).

Shut (fill).

Shut (fill).

Shut (fill).

Shut (fill).

Repeat every five times.

Simply, shatter once filled.

I announce.

Four bright blue orbs appeared at each of the corners of the summoning circle and began to circle it.

Your self is under me, my fate is in your sword.

In accordance with the approach of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer.

The Bright blue orbs began to accelerate and the wind began to blow outward from the force of how fast they were spinning.

Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead, I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead.

The winds became much heavier and as the summoning reached completion...

You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance!

As the light show died down and the smoke began to clear.

"Daddy!"

A young girl wearing a black cloak with two daggers on her hips, jumped through the air and tackled issei in a hug and began to rub her head against his stomach leaving issei confused...When the hell did he become a father?

"Assassin - Jack the Ripper. Please take care of me, Daddy!" She said as she continued to snuggle into a shocked Issei...

Well...Atleast things couldn't get any worse...


	7. Grand Kids

It's been 2 Days since I summoned Jack she fell unconscious and stayed in spiritual form for some reason a few hours after the sommoning

According to Alaya she was trying to stabilize. Whatever that meant.

I woke the third day after the summoning only to see Okita's beautiful face sleeping on my right breathing lightly which was a sight I was growing used to and Jack in between us sucking her thumb as she continued to sleep which was a sight I was not used to as she finnaly stabilized last night..

I slowly began to creep out of bed gently unraveling Jack's arm's which seemed to be trying to cut of the blood flow to my right arm. I began to gently pry her hands trying to free my arm without waking her up.

"Issei it's time to wake up..."

Oh shit. I tried a bit harder to pry my hand but she only seemed to hug my arm even tighter...

"...please don't leave me daddy, mommy..." her face scrunched up and a few tears began to appear from the corner of her eye's.

How could he leave her after that?

He began gently lied back down and began rub her head as he traced the scar with his left hand one was acrros her left eye and the other on her left cheek.

A child shouldn't have to do something like that... Yet he knew they were probably worse things out there...

"Don't worry Jack, Daddy is here." he whispered as he continued to gently rub her head and gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead..

He didn't know why it was strange but he loved her more than words could describe just like he loved Okita...

Slowly but surely her face eased as did her hold on him...but he didn't have it in his heart to leave her be as he watch his new child's sleeping him...

Yes him. A father...Who would even think it was possible.

He wasn't even married yet...well I'd apparently didn't matter to little Jackie.

He was the father and Okita was the Mother according to his now adopted daughter...well Okita-chan didn't seem to have a problem with it yesterday though her face heated up quite a bit when she was called mother... She looked really cute when she was embarrassed...

"Issei, it's time to wake up"

The door opened...

And then shut as Mrs Hyoudou ran down the stairs...

And soon...

"We have a Grandchild!"

"It's a Miracle!"

"Oh, we have to plan a wedding!"

Issei sighed at his parents antics and smiled. It would never get old..

They were his parents and he wouldnt exchange them for anyone else in the world...

Home sweet home, the one place he was completely at ease...

"Hmmm, I wonder how Irina is doing? Oh she is going to be so jealous that I have a famous hero on my super hero team..."

Little did he know that it wasn't the reason that Irina would get jealous...

However it was time to get ready...

"Okita-chan", he gently shook her shoulder and her eyes sprang open.

It wasn't the warm kind eyes that he was used to..

Her eyes were cold and calculating as they flickered around the room taking in the surroundings and then came to rest on Issei before a look of recognition passed over her face and her eyes returned to their usual warmth...

"Good morning, Issei kun" she whispered...

He released a breath he didn't know he was holding...

"Good Morning". He replied equally quietly ..

Right, it was still Okita not someone else...

"Mmmmhmm, Daddy?" The little bundle that just woke up began to snuggle into his chest again...

"Jack."

"Yes, Daddy?"

"It's time to wake up."

"Okay."

The little girl rubbed her eyes as she slowly let go...

" Grandma is cooking breakfast. Shall we get ready?"

"Mmhmm"

Okita somehow managed to get changed from her pyjamas into her pink Kimono by the time that I had spoken a few sentences with Jack was and was already out the door heading downstairs...

Which left me to help Jack get ready for the day..

I had some of Irinas old shirts smshe used to wear when she cam ove rfor sleep overs it should fit Jack nicely because I am definitely NOT letting Jack go with the outfit she wore when I summoned her,

Covered by a rag out on the street...

"Daddy?" She tilted her head.

I think I have few clothes here somewhere" I said as I opened a Bag that I kept most of my clothes in.

And at he bottom I Fou d what I was looking for...

A small white shirt and black shorts.

"Here it is what do you think Jack?"

"A shirt?"

"it's for you."

"For me?" her eyes began to sparkle...

"Mmmhmm" I nodded "These are your clothes now do you want to try them on?"

Her eyes somehow were glittering with stars...

"Alright, lift your hands..."

I continued and helped put on Jack's new shirt and shorts...

"Also, here's something special for you." I picked up the specs that I kept hidden... It was a a glass without any prescription just an ordinary piece of glass... Though Irina told me that it was Glass that warded of evil... Yeaaaah Right...

I gently put it on Jack... And showed her to a Mirror...

"Woah."

"Do you like it?"

"Mmmhm!, Thank you daddy."

Cue flying Tackle.

Can't breathe...

Shortly after Okita and introduced Jack to her new Grandparents...Dad pulled me aside congratulating me...

" Oh, she's so adorable... What's your name little one?"

"Jack"

"Oh, would you like some cookies? I've just finished baking some fresh from oven... Oh Okita, darling you don't have to do that let me take out the cookies you can set the table if you want to... "

"But Ma'am"

"And no Ma'am. Call me Kaa-san after all you're a part of the family now as I don't know how my son got such a beautiful lady like you as his girlfriend..."

Okita began to blush.

"Hai, Kaa-san" she whispered her head lowered red as a tomato.

"So Jack do you like Cookies?" Shit...

"Don't know I never ate cookies before.." Jack answered honestly...

Mom stilled... Oh no... Mom was a Cookie maniac... Everyone in the house better get ready for an entire week of nothing but cookies for break fast lunch and Dinner...

Because she made Ruby from Rwby pale in comparison to her cookie... enthusiasm...


	8. School Days?

After having Cookies and milk for breakfast it was time for Issei go to school.

Thanks to Rias, who seemed nice, they offered to enroll Okita into Kuoh Academy.

It seemed too good to be true because it was.

You see Rias deduced that Issei's sacred gear is the Annihilation Maker. The Annihilation Maker has the ability to make a countless number of creatures. The creatures are created based on the user's imagination. As such, the more powerful the user's imagination, the more powerful the creature is upon its creation.

Given that Issei called Okita "Saber" and the fact that she only wielded a Katana, she deduced that Issei created her to mimic a master of the sword.

Unfortunately for Rias, while Okita was indeed a master of the sword, Issei didn't actually have the Annihilation Maker.

Rias, asked Issei if Saber could help improve Kiba's sword skills in exchange for enrolling Okita in school, which issei was more than happy to allow after consulting Okita on her opinion. When Issei told her that Saber's name was Okita Souji she was very surprised. However, she never actually considered that it could be the actual Okita Souji even after this revelation.

The past two days, Okita enjoyed beating the devil very much.

Let's just say Kiba no longer only relied on his speed by the time she was done.

Anyway. Back to the present day. Issei, Okita, and Jack were walking to school together. With Jack in between them holding their hands as she skipped happily having the literal time of her life. Issei was wearing his usual school uniform but Okita didn't accept and continued to wear her pink Haori and dark pink Hakama with her Katana Astralized.

"Daddy where are we going?"

"We're going to school."

"What's a school?"

"It's a place where people go to learn things they didn't know before, make friends and have fun."

"Really? Can I go?"

"I'll have to ask Rias, but Yes if she accepts I don't see why not." He said smiling.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Can you carry me?" she asked lifting her arms.

"Sure." Issei chuckled as he scooped her up and placed her on both his shoulders. Jack gave a giggle as he held her tiny legs to keep her from falling. Jack however had other plans and began to use Issei's head as a comfortable pillow to take a nap and soon began to let out gentle snores.

Issei chuckled and Okita hid a giggle with her sleeves. Issei turned just in time to see her put down her sleeve and began to chuckle again.

He wouldn't give this life for the world.

Okita, his beautiful future wife, and Jack his sweet little angel.

As they approached the school gate several girls began to whisper and some of them began to glare at him.

"is that Issei?"

"Who is that beauty with him?"

"Wait whose kid is that? Is Issei kidnapping a child now?"

A glare from Okita silenced then something Issei dreamed that his friends would do for him.

To stand up with him even if times of hardship.

Issei was in cloud nine. There was nothing that could bring down his mood today as a true smile graced his lips.

As they approached the gate Sona was waiting to greet them or more specifically Okita to the school.

"Good Morning, I presume, you are the new transfer student, Okita Souji?" Okita gave a nod. Sona adjusted her glasses. "Please follow me." The student council president said crisply turning around and heading back into the school.

'Don't worry about me, if something happens I'll summon you back with a command seal." thought Issei giving her a nod.

'Very well please be careful Issei-dono.'Okita began following behind the student council president.

As Issei headed to class Jack still sleeping on his head and it was attracting even more attention his mind still in cloud nine as he failed to register the whispers around him.

It, however, did wake up Jack as she sensed something dark being directed towards her father, her eyes snapped open and she sat upright on Issei's shoulder scanning the hallway for any threat.

"Finally awake, Jackie?"

"Mhmm." She answered as she continued to keep an eye on the students who glaring at Issei. If they made a single hostile move against her daddy. They would regret it.

Daddy didn't throw her away. He took care of her and fed her. She saw in her dreams how lonely Daddy was until he summoned Mommy. As she glanced around she found the two girls who hurt her daddy so much every day.

They should be happy that daddy liked their bodies so much, but now daddy didn't even glance at them. So daddy didn't like them anymore? That means if she killed them daddy won't be sad. If they ever hurt daddy again she would kill them... Yes now that Jack and Mommy were with daddy, daddy was very happy now.

There was one girl she saw in her dream that she couldn't see here. The crow-girl that tried to kill Daddy. If she ever came near daddy Jackie wouldENDher.

Jack was happy too. Daddy carried her and played with her and fed her.

Just like Mommy.

When daddy was with her she felt warm, the warmth she had been searching all her life she finally found it.

She felt the warmth when she was with Mommy also but when she was with daddy the nice warmth was much bigger and nicer.

She wanted to stay with Daddy and Mommy forever and if anyone hurts Daddy or Mommy Jack will slice them up into little pieces.

She continued to keep an eye out as Daddy walked through the building called a 'school' and came to a stop in front of a door before sliding it open and walking in. The moment he did Jack could feel several stares at Issei.

Two of them, however, were extremely hostile.

One was a boy with Square glasses.

The other was a boy with a bald head.

"ISSEI, WHAT IS THIS WE HEARD ABOUT WALKING TO SCHOOL WITH A BISHOUJO?" Motohama began.

The two got up from their seat and began to rush forwards to Issei intending to give him a punch for his 'betrayal'.

Jack was about to attack them when Issei dodged them both sidestepping them and kicking them both in their stomach knocking the wind out of their lungs causing them both to heave and fall down. "Bro why? WHY did you betray us? Accept your punishment like a man! Issei!"

The rest of the class stared at the spectacle. Issei may have been a pervert but everyone in his class knew that he wasn't a violent person and seeing him kick his 'friends' was something they didn't see every day was he an imposter?

"Do you guys have eyes? Can't you see I'm carrying a kid with me? What if she got hurt!" Issei shouted causing the class to relax. It was indeed a valid reason.

"Daddy, can I kill them?" Came a soft yet chilling voice from little jack who was sitting on Issei's shoulders glaring at the two boys with a look so cold that they both shivered.

The rest of the class fell silent.

What the Fuck.Was their collective thought.


	9. Chapter 9 and Interlude :Jack The Ripper

**"Daddy?!"** Almost all the students exclaimed in surprise.

"NO WAY Issei is a FATHER!" Motohama exclaimed unable to believe it.

"Issei." Matsuda was oddly quiet."Please let me have your daughter!"

...The whole class fell silent at the exclamation...

Issei, however, did something no one expected least of all him to do.

"DIE!" Issei screamed Bringing his right leg back and kicked Matsuda so hard in between his legs that Mastuda flew a few inches off the ground and there was an audible crack as his testicles were shattered.

The whole class winced as Matsuda fell down on the ground clutching his gonads and he frothed at the mouth as he fell unconscious from the insane amounts of pain.

Even Aika Kiryuu, Murayama and Katase winced as well.

Motomaha and all the other boys were covering their own bits from the phantom pain they felt from seeing what they just saw.

Tuning to Motohama he began **. "If you dare lay a finger on my daughter I will murder you!"** Issei hissed as a Hanya mask seemed to come out from behind Issei.

The rest of the class had one thought.

 _I'm so glad that I'm not him._

Jack sat on top of issei's shoulder all throughout the class and Issei didn't even seem to mind.

The students seemed to be staring at him though not surprising though, he didn't regret what he did one bit. All these years he yearned to have someone he could close his friend, yet despite all he had done Matsuda and Motohama abandon him the moment it's convenient for them.

No more.

Besides he has something far better now.

He Servants.

According to Alaya Servants and Masters form a bond far deeper than any regular human can because they have a mental connection with each other so as time passes they would know things about each other that no one would know. They would accept each other's flaws and faults. They would understand why they had become like that. They would become so close they may as well be the closest definition of Soul mates.

"Students we have a new transfer student. Please welcome them." Issei snapped out of his musings at that and turned towards the door that just opened.

And Okita stepped through it in the School's uniform with her Katana wrapped in a cover.

"Please introduce yourself."

Okita turned towards the class and gave a short bow.

"My name is Okita Souji. It's a pleasure to meet you."

That was when the questions started.

"She's so CUTE"

"Are you single?"

"Will you be my Girlfriend OKITA CHAN!"

Before Okita could even answer any of these questions they were all answered by little Jack jumping down from issei's shoulder and running up to her.

"Mommy!"

A gentle smile formed on her lips as she picked the little girl up.

"Yes?"

Jack just snuggled into her chest...

...

 **"EEEEHHH?"** The class shook.

"No way Issei?"

Okita nodded, "Hai, Issei dono is the man I have dedicated my sword to."

"No way, Issei has a Girlfriend is that why he is not peeping anymore? If I had known that getting a girlfriend was all it took I would have found him, someone." Murayama scratched her eyes still unable to believe it.

"Ah, Okita-chan please take a seat." The teacher asked as he turned to the board to begin class.

"Hai." With a short bow, Okita took a seat next to Issei and Jack proceeded to sit on her lap.

The rest of the class went by fairly normally. If you count most of the class staring at the young couple, some in disbelief and others in jealousy.

_  
INTERLUDE JACKIE

Jackie watched as the humans interacted, it seemed as if this group of humans were called a "class"?, like a flock of birds? Or a Bouquet of sheep?

She didn't understand much of what they were talking about as it sounded like nonsense to her nor she didn't care much about it. However she could feel _Father's_ anger as he stared down upon them with anger for even asking to part away her from father. She was about to cut up bald haired human when she felt _Father's ANGER._

 _Father_ was so angry but he was angry at the human who tried to ask her father to take her away, and _Father_ crushed the bug for even saying such a thing. Then he warned the other humans not to harm her.

She knew none of them could touch her yet, _Father_ got angry at them for her.

The _Warmth grew, the warmth_ that she felt inside her was all that mattered and will ever matter to her even when she watched her _Father_ as her _Mother_ carried her. When _Father_ took care of her clothed her and fed her along with _Mother,_ she found a _warmth_ in her chest. It was a comfortable warmth, like the hugs she got from _them_. She was unsure what exactly she felt, her memories from before _Father_ were slightly blurry and most of the things she did before were for the sake of requiring the _Warmth_ of a _Mother_ 's womb. She failed, she never found what she was searching for in her existence and that left her feeling empty and cold on the inside as she ceased being and left the streets where she wandered behind.

Then _Father_ came bringing _Mother_ with _him_

 _Warmth_ like no other filled very being as she gazed upon him, being near him made her feel… something, nice? soft?

It was a feeling that was alien and unfamiliar for her mind and refused to be simply comprehended no matter how hard Jackie tried. All she knew was that _Father_ caused her to feel like that, whenever he touched her it was as if her whole body became lighter and the her heart beat faster in her small body was something wrong with her?

No that can't be.

Jackie never ever had dreams before, but when she closed her eyes while curling in the welcoming presence of _Father_ she saw _Father_ 's past and all she could do was watch, sometimes she even saw _Mother's_ past too she saw her mother fighting and fighting in her dreams, even when she was coughing blood she was fighting. She fought and fought, Jackie wanted to help too but she couldn't. She knew it was just a memory and no matter how hard she wanted to help Mother and Father in her dreams she couldn't. In _Father_ 's comforting embrace Jackie managed to experience so many new things that she never expected to feel during her existence.

Jackie saw _Family_ and now had a _Desire_.

 _Father, and Mother_ was _Family_ , it took her time and more dreams to see that she and _Father and Mother_ were _Family_. _Father_ cared about her and _Mother_ fed her, _Father_ gave _Warmth_ and left her without the feeling of emptiness inside, _Father,_ and _Mother_ gave her so much. They gave her everything and never left her and she will never leave _them_. Wasn't it what _Family_ was all about? Together forever, _Father_ 's and _Mother's_ _Warmth_ will never leave as she will never leave _Their_ side. This was what she _**Desired**_ , and what she will gain no matter what will happen, _Others_ were threats to her _Desire_ and she will cut them down like she did before.

Jackie saw _Others_ and _Hated_ them.

She _Hated Others_ , the feeling was like a Darkness that filled every cell in her body and made so angry that she sometimes could swear that she blood was leaking from her eyes.. _Others_ hurt _Father,_ they beat him up _Father_ , Jackie couldn't do anything against _Father_ 's words so she did as she was told, but she would never trust _Others_ and will never stop the _Hatred_ that she felt for them.

Only _Father_ and _Mother_ mattered _. Father_ was hers and she would never let _Others_ take what was hers, her blades would cut them into itty bitty pieces and die like they always did.

It didn't matter whether Others were Devil like the red haired boob lady or the crow-feathered lady.

 _They would still die if she cut them into itty bitty pieces._

 ** _TORN TO PIECES._**

She couldn't do it now, _Father_ was too kind and too soft and did not see that _Others_ were bad and let them live, they were using _Father and Mother_ , their eyes showed how greedy they were, but Jackie knew that _Father_ will see the truth in the future and she will be there to kill the _Others_ and make everything as it should be.

Jackie saw _Father and Mother_ and now knew _Life_.

Wasn't it what _Family_ was? She didn't know, her mind wasn't as clear as it should be for her to be able to tell. But it wouldn't be for long as day after day the _Warmth_ cleared out the blurry parts of her mind and let her see everything clearer and think much better. Each day she could feel just a little bit more of her became clearer, just a tiny bit of her stopped being a piece and became a part of the whole that was she. Wasn't it what _Life_ was? _Father and Mother_ did it, _they_ made her better with each moment that they spent together and with each breath she took it become more and more fulfilled for her. When she came upon _Father_ 's call she wasn't sure who she was, many things were foggy and it was really hard to concentrate on one of the memories she had without it blurring out slightly and becoming out of focus. _Father_ said that she was Jackie, and that was what she was as _Father_ said and that meant that it was true, that meant that this was her _Life_.

Her lips twitched slightly as the corners rose and gaze turned towards the scene outside the windows, this was something that she did almost each day when she was with _Father_ now. A smile, something she did not experience before in her existence was now a cherished treasure that she always gave to _Father and Mother_ as _they_ said that they liked seeing her smiling. It made her happy, she could do something good for _them_ and it made her smile more. She never showed her treasured smile to any of the _Others_ , none deserve to see her smile other than _Father and Mother._


End file.
